


[Podfic] Guessing Game

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Food Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Toys, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>visbranndrage's story read aloud: "Arthur decides to test Merlin's extensive knowledge of sex toys and eventually resorts to using house-hold items and food."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Guessing Game

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Guessing Game](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142787) by visbranndrage. 



> This fic is now friends-locked on the author's LJ. You can read a shorter version of it at the original [Summerpornathon posting](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/52577.html), as #50.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Guessing%20Game.mp3) | **Size:** 3.1 MB | **Duration:** 7 minutes

  
---


End file.
